


The Kindest People...

by Savannah_the_bean



Series: The Journeys of the Kindest Soul [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anyways, BUT SERIOUSLY A LOT OF ANGST, Chara is a deceiving little shit, Cuddling is everywhere, ENJOY!!!, F/F, F/M, First fanfic on the archive, Fluff, IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANGST PREPARE FOR A FEELS TRIP, Not my first in the past, OH yeah and there's angst, Pap is interested on how humans work, Papyrus is the award winning cinnamon roll for the millennium, Poor Frisk, Post-genocide Pacifist, READER IS SUCH A SWEETHEART, Reader is homeless, Sans absolutely despises Flowey, Slow burn (sort of?????), Toriel is such a mom, Undecided if there will be smut, a lot of fluff, also, anyways on with the tags, been thinking about this fanfiction every night since december!, chapters will be about 2000+ words long, criticism is appreciated, he's not weird about it though, i think of them as i go, i'm trying to become a better writer, life events, lots of hugs, most of the angst is from like the middle of the story on, on a little person named Reader, reader is like 16, someone has a skele-crush, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, sorry that these tags are all over the place, soul, there's a lot of blushing, this small bean can only take so much, updates should be weekly (i hope), warning: angry flower alert, wordpad doesn't have autocorrect and im too lazy to fix it on the website I use to count words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_the_bean/pseuds/Savannah_the_bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader tries her best to keep on with life.<br/>Despite her past, she keeps herself happy by enjoying the simple things.<br/>With a dead brother that she blames herself for, life's curve-balls are a little harder.<br/>She taught herself that the kindest heart will give one the best things. Sometimes, she finds that difficult to believe, as she is pushed down by everyone but the children at the park.<br/>That is, until she met a flamboyant skeleton.<br/>That skeleton was the reward her kind heart promised her.</p><p> </p><p>Updates weekly! (hopefully .~.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting A Few Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I adore Papyrus, and I thought of this fanfiction a month after I discovered Undertale. Which was like, mid-December. I hope people enjoy this! If you do, please leave a kudo, every one of them counts.

A breeze ran through the sky. You pulled your jacket to your body closer. It was getting way too cold for your liking. Mid-November and you're already freezing. Already missing the warmth of the school building, you hurried to the park. You really hoped you weren't catching a cold, because you sneezed and have had a cough all day long.

Ah, autumn.

You quickly arrived to the park and sat down, pulling a blanket you acquired in lost-and-found around yourself and set your bag under the bench. Your ukulele case was set on the ground, open, after the instrument was taken out. Your hands being slightly numb from the temperature, there was no doubt the strings would hurt the tips of your fingers. Playing would not be a smart choice, but why not?

You quickly tuned the ukulele, and strummed. Beautiful. And painful.

For some odd reason, the elementary students got out earlier than junior high and high school students, so there were already children playing in the park. Monster children had joined the park about a week ago, along with the child who freed them all, Frisk. You had gotten your ukulele repaired in woodshop at last. You'd been uncomfortable using your savings for the occasional snack and washing clothes from the lost-and-found at school. Today would be the first day they would hear your music. No chance you were missing out on picking up on a few adorable fans.

You began to strum a warm-up song, to loosen your wrists and fingers. After a few moments, one of the children looked over.

"Guys, guys! Loooook!" He yelled a mispronounciation of your name. "She's playing the ukalale!" Kids were so cute. He ran over to you. A couple of his friends followed, including a couple of monsters and another child a little bit older than him. You smiled kindly up at him.

"Hello," you said.

"Hi!" the child replied excitedly. "I'm Frisk." Your eyes widened. So this is the hero child that freed all of those innocent monsters.

"Oh, my! You're the new ambassador for the monsters, right? It's an honor to meet you! I know you're probably sick of the attention, but wow." You shook their hand. Frisk blushed and used a hand motion as if to say "aw shucks, it was nothin'".

"Would you like me to play you a song?" you asked. The boy nodded excitedly at Frisk, and then they nodded at you. You smiled again and did so.

 

After a long while of you playing songs for the kids and Frisk giving you a gold coin (bless their soul), all of the children had to go except Frisk. They said they didn't have to leave until their friends came to get them. You learned more about their monster friends and their caretakers.

Frisk lived with two goat monsters: the ex-queen, Toriel, and the old king of the underground, Asgore. Their friends lived with them in the same house, including their two skeleton friends, Papyrus and Sans, and a fish warrior monster named Undyne who lived with her girlfriend dinosaur-lizard science nerd (??) Alphys. Also, a flower named Flowey (who named him?) who had no soul lived there as well. They described Papyrus and Undyne as loud and proud, Alphys was reclusive but adorable, and Sans was a lazy and overprotective skeleton who liked ketchup. Apparently the skeletons were brothers, Sans being the eldest.

Frisk talked about how great they all were (especially Papyrus, as they said he liked being referred to as 'the great Papyrus'). They mentioned that Sans was going to come out with Alphys to look at the stars.  
"Alphys is bringing a new telescope she bought so she can study astronomy. Sans is coming because he loves that kind of stuff, too."

You nodded. "The park is a magnificent place to see the stars, there is an astonishing view from here."

You noticed that they were shivering a little bit.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, are you cold?" You offerred your blanket and they graciously accepted. That's alright, a small cold won't kill you. The light of the environment showed that it was about five in the afternoon. It was getting dark very quickly.

"Is your family coming soon?" you wondered. Speak of the devil.

"FRISK!!! WE'RE HERE, NERD!" The loud voice spooked you and you jumped in your seat.

"HUMAN! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO HOME AND EAT DINNER!! SANS AND ALPHYS ARE STAYING HERE."

"They're here!" Frisk exclaimed. As the voices got closer, Frisk gave you your blanket and hopped off of the bench. Two tall humanoid figures--a fish and a skeleton--walked into view. You were taken aback, and gazed at them. Frisk jumped into the skeleton's arms, and he looked up at you.

"OH, HELLO! ARE YOU ONE OF FRISK'S FRIENDS?" he asked. You were still staring. The fish squinted at you.

"HEY PUNK, DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO STARE AT PEOPLE??" they yelled. You squeaked.

"Um, uh, sorry, I just, uh--"

"UNDYNE!! DON'T BE MEAN TO OUR NEW BEST FRIENDS!" The skeleton who you presumed to be Papyrus put Frisk down and gave Undyne a chastising look.

New best friend?

You were very friendly, at least, when you got to know them. You were shy whenever you met someone for the first time.

"Fine." Frisk ran behind Papyrus. "What's your name, kid?" You had immediately learned to fear Undyne the moment you saw her, so you stuttered. At least you got your name out comprehensibly.

"Cool. I'm gonna go help Sans and Alphy." She walked off, giving you one last glare. You rubbed the back of your head.

"Um, hello. You must be Papyrus." You admired his... unusual outfit. He was wearing a white shirt, with a blue bottom, and bright crimson boots. Also, a red scarf/cape. It was a nice touch.

The skeleton turned jovial and walked foward towards you. "WHY, I'M GLAD YOU ASKED! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT MY FRIENDS JUST CALL ME PAPYRUS."

"I like your outfit," you blurted out. Great job, _____.

"WHY THANK YOU! IT'S MY BATTLE BODY! SANS AND I DESIGNED IT FOR A COSTUME PARTY BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND. I HAVEN'T TAKEN IT OFF SINCE! BUT I STILL CLEAN IT. IN THE SHOWER! NYEH HEH HEH! YOUR JACKET SORT OF LOOKS LIKE SANS'." You raised your eyebrow and tried to stop yourself from laughing when he said that he wore it in the shower. "WHAT?!"

"Nothing, nothing." You were starting to pack up your ukulele, and you pocketed the money passerbys gave you, quickly put away your instrument. "So, speaking of Sans, where is he?"

"I'M NOT SURE WHERE, HE WAS JUST HERE." Papyrus turned around and looked behind himself. You heard the faintest ding sound. When all of a sudden...

"hey kid." You yelped and scrambled up, looking behind the bench.

"Who- what- why- are you? Hi?" Your face went pale. A shorter skeleton stood behind the bench and started to crack up laughing. You narrowed your eyebrows just slightly. His brother scolded him.

"SANS!!! THAT WASN'T NICE!" When you realized you were clutching your heart, you slowly let go and grabbed your upper arm.

"You.. nearly gave me a heart attack..." He stopped laughing for a couple moments to pun.

"i guess my looks are heart-stopping, huh?" Sans resumed his laughing fit.

"SANS, WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!!"

"sorry pap, i couldn't hear you." He paused, as if he was about to become hysterical again. "i don't have ears." He cracked up again as soon as he finished. You began to laugh as well.

When you two calmed down, he introduced himself.

"i'm sans. sans the skeleton." He winked.

"Hello!" You smiled, having one last giggle escape. Sans came around the bench and sat down, where you followed.

"why ya out so late kid? it's pretty dark outside."

You quickly came up with an excuse. You honestly didn't want to go to your even colder home, and Frisk's family of monsters seemed really awesome. "Um, just no place to be, not in a hurry to go anywhere. Besides, it's only like 5:30." Sans shrugged. Changing the subject, you said, "Frisk told me about you two. You both sound like cool guys to me." Papyrus perked up and seemed very flattered by this.

"WHY INDEED, WE ARE VERY COOL! OF COURSE, I AM A NATURALLY COOL DUDE." You smiled at his extravagant behavior. You pulled the blanket around your shivering form, as a gale of strong wind came through.

"hey kid, you're looking pretty cool." He shot finger guns at you, and you couldn't help but laugh once more.

Not long after, a short, yellow lizard walked into the main square. She was looking down into something that was in her hands. "S-Sans, come here, I-I need you to s-see something a-about the tel-" She looked up and saw you. "O-Oh, hi! You must be the, ah, r-rude human U-Undyne told me about? B-But I'm sure y-you're not rude." You noticed she looked very anxious. You patiently smiled at her.

"I hope I'm not." You told her your name. She nodded and beckoned to Sans. He seemed pretty excited. You and Papyrus followed them.  
There were a couple blankets laid down on the grass. There was a telescope near them, and Undyne was in the process of moving books and paper and such onto a blanket.

"I'M GOING TO GO HELP UNDYNE," Papyrus stated. You and Frisk nodded.

"So, are only Sans and Alphys staying here for tonight?" You asked them. They nodded, and told you they couldn't stay there because it was a school night. They seemed a bit disgruntled about that. Frisk was too small to help out, so they just started talking to you. They told you all about their journey in the underground. Although, it was a much shorter version than what you speculated to be the whole thing. Frisk told you about school, and how exciting it was to have Toriel as their teacher. They informed you that they were in third grade.

"All of that sounds very cool. I'm in eleventh grade, in high school. Soon you'll be as big and smart as I am!" you said, encouraging Frisk.

"Ooh! I hope so! Is high school fun?" they asked.

"Well, there's a ton of work to do, but there's a lot of activities you can do! You always have your favorite subject, and there's drama-" Frisk interrupted you.

"Ooh, Mettaton is good at that! He has a lotta TV shows and he acts very dramatically. When I fought him, we did dramatic poses together! Watch!" Frisk did an extravagant pose. They spread their legs out on the concrete bricks and put the back of their hand against their forehead, while also putting their hand on their chest, as if to fan themself. You laughed at Frisk's attempt to be fabulous like Mettaton.

"Haha, I bet one day you'll be the next Mettaton!" You told them with a smile. They giggled back. You looked around behind them. You saw Sans and Alphys configuring with the telescope, and Undyne and Papyrus were talking, although Papyrus seemed to be looking at you while she chattered. He was smiling brightly, so you returned it. He looked away quickly. Wondering why he did, you looked back at Frisk as Undyne laughed loudly. A few moments passed, and they walked towards Frisk and you.

"ALRIGHT FRISK, IT'S TIME TO GO! MISS TORIEL WILL BE DISPLEASED IF WE'RE NOT BACK BEFORE DINNER." Undyne looked at him and elbowed him in the ribs. "OH, AND UM, HUMAN, I-IF YOU WANT, YOU SHOULD COME OVER FOR DINNER SOME TIME! WE LOVE MAKING NEW FRIENDS! AND UNDYNE, THAT HURT!!" She snickered, and turned toward Frisk.

"C'mon punk, I'll race you to the house!! And then we can have a CONTEST!!! LOSER HAS TO SLEEP ON THE ROOF!!!" Frisk gave her a playful, sneering grin.

"You're on!"

"WAIT, I DON'T THINK-"

Undyne and Frisk had already started dashing off in the opposite direction. "Bye!" They yelled. When you looked back up at him, Papyrus seemed to have the slightest blush, but it was orange? Could skeletons blush?

"OH, NO. UM, S-SORRY, UH, HERE, DO YOU HAVE A PHONE?" Papyrus inquired.

"Erm, no?"

"OH, OKAY! WE MIGHT HAVE A SPARE AROUND THE HOUSE IF YOU EVER COME OVER, HERE'S OUR ADDRESS!! YOU SHOULD COME OVER FOR DINNER TOMORROW NIGHT!

"Sure! That would be nice. Um, what time?" You heard someone yelling in the distance. Sans looked up, then at you two.

"OH DEAR, I'M SORRY I HAVE TO GO!! GOOD BYE HUMAN!" He ran off. His cheekbones had grew a little brighter right before he ran off. After Sans watched him run away, he strolled towards you.

"hey." You returned the greeting. "my brother is pretty cool, huh?"

"Yes, he's very cool. He's sweet."

After a couple of moments, Sans said, "it's getting kinda late. isn't whoever takes care of you gonna get worried?"

"Uh, y-yeah, you're right, it is a little late. I should get going. Thank you for your kindness, nobody really talks to me, other than the kids."

"it's cool. you're a really nice person, maybe we'll see each other around."

"Oh, w-why thank you." Compliments were not on your list of things that happened on a daily, or weekly basis. You sighed. "I'll be going now, bye Sans." you said as you walked away. "Bye Alphys!" She looked up and gave you an awkward smile. You weren't quite sure, but it looked like Sans winked at you before you turned away.

Quickly running to the other side, you peered around yourself, making sure anyone wasn't following you. You turned the corner, stopping at an old building. It looked a little run-down on the outside, and you made it nice on the inside. Sort of.

"Home sweet home."

You opened the door and walked inside, throwing your bag down. You lit a candle, so it wouldn't be completely dark while you did your homework.

Isn't homework the greatest?

After a frustrated move of throwing your head in your hands, you put down the best answer you could think of and closed the book. You took out of your bag the other half of the granola bar you ate today, and a small morsel of banana that was left. It wasn't the best dinner, but you were thankful for it anyways. Thanksgiving was in a week, and you wondered what you would decide to get to eat.

Once you had finished mulling over the day during your meal, you took the candle upstairs and set it on the stand next to the bed. You hopped into the bed, thinking about the monsters you met today. That night, it was a little harder than usual to sleep.

Besides, It wasn't very easy being a runaway orphan.


	2. Apologizing Is What The Cool Kids Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into a spooky skeleton and fish!
> 
> You're greeted by everyone's favorite bully, Natalie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! I have been working on this chapter for the past few days, and I'm going to try and aim for a new goal--two to three chapters a week! I'm actually, truth be told, a very slow writer, and I'm surprised I got this out before next week. The middle chapters will probably be more difficult, since I don't have those completely planned out, but I'm going to try!
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> (also, thank you beans so much for kudos and hits! I was shocked that people enjoyed this story so much!)

You made a muffled groan sound, as birds outside woke you up.

Why are they always up so early?

Rolling out of the bed and hitting the floor, you stumbled up. Feeling around for the nightstand, you grabbed the glass of water you preset there and splashed it on your face.

"That felt great, I love water on my face in the morning," you grumbled.

You shook your head vigorously and stood by the window. Watching the birds and the sky turn bright calmed you down. Taking a breath and reminding yourself that it would be a great day, you went to change to a different pair of clothes. A pair of blue capris and a black sweatshirt was good for this weather. Jeans were too expensive and people never gave those away. You almost forgot that you kept the money you earned from yesterday in your pocket. You decided that you would drop it off at your secret hiding place before you headed off to school. One thought led to another, and you didn't realize that you were soon daydreaming.  
Five minutes later you caught yourself drifting off into another world, and you leaped up to run downstairs. It wasn't that much time lost, but you loved getting to school early. Packing your homework back into your bag, you stuffed a few peanuts in your mouth. Salty. Short after, out the door you went.

You heard someone familiar hollering from around the corner as you exited.

"COME ON PAPYRUS! SPEED UP!!" Quizzical about what was happening, you walked around the bend, only to find yourself knocked to the ground by a fish.  
You fell on the pavement with a yelp, the impact being absorbed by your left leg.

"Ow..!" Right before you hit the ground, you caught a glance of Undyne staggering backwards. "HEY, PUNK!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GO- OH!!! IT'S YOU!! Shit, Papyrus is gonna kill me."

"UNDYNE, WHAT HAPPENED??" You blinked a few times as you looked up, still on the sidewalk. "ARE YOU- OH MY GOD!!!" Papyrus rushed towards you. "ARE YOU OKAY, HUMAN? NO, YOU CAN'T BE OKAY!! YOUR LEG IS BLEEDING!" Undyne looked at you with a somewhat pleading look, as if to say, "please don't be a drama queen", then turned her gaze to Papyrus.

"Oh, hi... I'm fine, see?" Pulling yourself out of Papyrus' grasp, you tried to stand up. You did! As you had doubted yourself, you were a little surprised. Of course, your leg was in pain, but you could walk it off. Your wounds healed very quickly. You wobbled a little bit, but then spread your arms out as if to say "ta-da".  
"It's just a scrape. I can clean it up when I get to school."

"ARE YOU SURE??" He seemed genuinely worried. Why was he so concerned for you? He was minding his own business, you didn't want to interrupt their jogging session.

"Yep!"

Papyrus looked over at Undyne, who was trying not to look at you. Even if he didn't have actual eyes, you could see that he was trying to get her to apologize to you. You guessed she either wasn't good at expressing regret and didn't want to because she wasn't good at it, or she didn't feel bad. You felt like it wasn't the latter, or maybe it was a mix of both. Rubbing the back of her head, she looked at you, and gave you a not-really heartfelt apology.

"Listen kid, I'm sorry I bumped into you. I'll make it up to you TONIGHT AT DINNER!! Pap and I will make the BEST SPAGHETTI you've EVER HAD!!!" She fist pumped the air.

You puffed air out of your nose in a humored fashion, and smiled. ((See end notes for a question about this.)) "Sounds amazing, Undyne. I can't wait," you said enthusiastically. She seemed proud of herself for apologizing. Papyrus still seemed a little unsatisfied with you and asked you at least four more times if you were alright. Was he like this with everyone?? Even though it wasn't him who bumped into you, he said he was sorry as well.

"It's okay, you guys don't have to be so apologetic!" You said with a laugh. "I'm the one who should be sorry, but I really need to get to school."

"OH!!! YEAH! SORRY WE KEPT YOU SO LONG. WE'LL MAKE UP FOR IT WITH SPAGHETTI TONIGHT! AND MISS TORIEL ALSO WILL BE MAKING PIE. HAVE A GOODBYE AND APOLOGY HUG!" He gladly lifted you up into a bone-crushing hug (ha ha, reaaal funny). You appreciated the gesture, but he cut your oxygen supply off. Your arms were stuck between his and your sides, and he was wearing a crop top that said "JOG BOY", which was actually pretty hilarious with his sweatband as well. Before you went unconscious from your lungs being strangled, you did your best to make out a cry for help.

"Papy..rus... ow..." you wheezed. He noticed that he was potentially about to strangle you.

"OH!!! OOPS!" He quickly let you down. His cheekbones became dusted with the same light shade of orange you saw last night. "SORRY, HUMAN!! UH, UM, I MEAN, NOT SORRY!! NO, APOLOGIZING IS WHAT THE COOL KIDS DO!!!" He looked over at Undyne, who was snickering. "RIGHT???"

"Yeah Pap," she said while starting to giggle.

"OKAY!! WELL, BYE!" He ran off in the other direction in a sprint. Undyne quickly stopped her laughing.

"HEY, NERD! WAIT UP!!!" Undyne did the same as him and gained on him quickly. You looked away and started your way to school, avoiding any more shenanigans. As you were on your way, you quietly chuckled to yourself. _I never knew monsters could be so friendly_ , you thought. _Even if Papyrus did bruise my entire respiratory system, he gives nice hugs._ After thinking about it for a second, you haven't actually had a hug in a _long_ time.The last time you had an actual hug was before your brother ran away. You stopped in your tracks. You shook your head vigorously to try and forget him. You started walking again, a little faster than before. You began to think of your schedule for today.

 

You arrived at your campus, relieved. You forgot how cold it gets during autumn. As you were walking inside to go brush your teeth in the bathroom, you were greeted by your algebra teacher. He was so warm and friendly towards people. He kind of reminded you of Papyrus, but less loud.

"Good morning _____, up early again like always I see."

You waved back at him. "Good morning to you too, Mr. Newfield. Hey, do we have a pop quiz today? Ha ha."

"That would take the pop out of it, wouldn't it?" You smiled brighter and walked inside, giving him a good-bye glance.

You made your way to the bathroom, past a couple and your favorite janitor. You threw your bag and set your case down by the door, then took out a toothbrush and paste.

When you finished, your friend Emily came in. "Hi, _____."

"Oh, hey! What's up?" You observed her outfit. Her dark brown hair was frizzy as always, complimented by her braces and glasses, and she was wearing a plaid skirt with a multi-colored T-shirt that said "SCOTLAND" on it. See, that's the thing about Emily. Every day was a holiday to her, and even if there wasn't a name for it, then she just made one up. But usually, there was some unknown holiday that nobody knew about, and she made sure that everyone knew. It looked like today was Scotland-themed. "What holiday is it today?"

"It's Scotland Appreciation Day! I researched facts about the country and now I'm prepared to tell everybody about it!" Her enthusiasm made you happy. "Did you know that haggis is made out of a goat's stomach?"

"Ew, and no," you laughed. She smiled and made a thumbs up. You let her go do her own thing, giving her a simple "bye". You walked out of the bathroom and went outside. Normally, you would have stayed inside, but your school was stingy and didn't put the heaters on too high, and you couldn't go into a classroom. But, there was a secret place with a secret bench along the school's exterior, where it was nice and warm. You ran to the side of a classroom complex and sat down.

It was relaxing, and usually you looked up at the clouds and tried to make shapes out of them or daydreamed. The clouds were full and puffy that morning, so you lazily scanned them.

_That one looks like a moose on a rocket, and that one looks like... hmm, an old man sleeping, and that one sort of looks like a heart with a hand being held out to it..._

You could look at them for hours, but your peace was broken ten minutes later by a quite rude individual who you had a strong disliking for. If you didn't want to be so mean, you would have gladly said something more vulgar. Your eyes were closed, but you sensed their presence before you even heard them.

Natalie and her friends.

The school's popular girls.

"Move, bitch. We're cold. More importantly,  _I'm_ cold. I already miss the warmth of my heated limo," she huffed. Her friends did nothing more but give you their best death stares.

"Why? You already have the best jacket and you're all bundled up. I'm just wearing this and not-even-full-length pants. It's almost class time anyways, couldn't you wait just five more minutes?"

_Okay, don't get me wrong_ , you thought, _I would gladly give this seat up to anyone else, but Natalie has caused me enough trouble and pain, I think I deserve this bench for a little bit more._

"Excuse me?"

You opened your eyes and looked at them. Biting your lip, you knew they would just push you off unless you moved.

Sighing, you said, "If I get up, will you leave me alone at lunch time?" You knew she would lie.

She scoffed. "Fine." Obliging to your side of the deal, you stood up and turned toward them to do your best to give a friendly smile. Genuine or not, you did, but all you got in return was a sharp kick to the shins and your shoulders being pushed. A quiet whimper escaped your lips, as you grabbed your stuff and tried to walk away looking unharmed. The toes of her shoes were almost always pointy at the end, and she hit you in a bruise from the day before already. After walking a couple yards, she stopped you. "Wait."

"Yes?" You peered back at her.

"Have you been hanging out around monsters?" she said with a sneer.

You paused. "Yes... Why?" She instantly looked at you with a disgusted scowl.

"Ew! You scumbag! I knew there was a reason I hated you today especially." She just loved picking on the poor kids.

"Is there a problem?" She scrutinized you with a look that said "hello? it's obvious".

"Monsters are dangerous, gross, and ugly! You could become  _friends_ with one of them and then you'd make  _me_ talk to one!" You were offended, to say the least. Your heart dropped down to your stomach, and you tried very hard to respond calmly.

"The monsters I met are the most kind and lovely creatures, and they're not unattractive at all. They wash better than most humans."

"Ha, like you?" Your cheeks began to redden from anger.

"Natalie, I would appreciate it if you didn't insult me. Some people have it worse than you. Why do you have to pick on me?"

"Because you've got an attitude, you sassy bitch." Attitude?

You had to do everything in your power to not scream out nasty words.

"Please stop pushing me, I'm going to leave now. Goodbye." You turned and unnoticeably (is that a word) limped away. One of her friends called out after you.

"Yeah, good riddance, monster whore!"

_What?_ Ex- _cuse_   _me_ _?_ You stopped for a moment, but then continued down the path.

"Go back to your trash can!" another called out.

_Don't listen... don't listen..._

"Why don't  _you_ go jump into Mount Ebott and start your own race of horrifying creatures?"

_That does it._

You turned around on your heel and began to let your anger out.

"I'll have you all know, that Papyrus and Sans and Alphys and Undyne are the nicest beings I have ever met in my entire damn life, and they will sure as hell be nicer than you all will ever be. They are giving, kind, sweet, and I can't even  _begin_ to tell you how great they made me feel yesterday! Papyrus is gentle and he is innocent and clumsy and adorable, you--"

"Oooh, is he your  _boyfriend_ _?"_ one asked.

Her interruption made you realize that you were half-swearing and insulting them. How could you let yourself stoop to their level? Your cheeks flared from anger and embarrassment.

"W-what? No! I... I have to go."

You quickly ran past them to your first class, knowing the bell would ring by the time you got there.

The only other time you had blew your stack was when some boys were bullying your brother. You wondered why you cared so much for them when you had just met them a day ago? Well, you couldn't just sit there and let them terrorize you and your friends with words! Especially Papyrus, he was so innocent-looking, like you said, and he was pretty cute too. He had a kind demeanor, too. Papyrus gave great hugs, too, no matter how hard. You faltered in your pace. Did you have a crush on the skeleton? Did he like you back? You let your mind wander on that topic for a little. He  _did_ act nervous around you, at least you assumed so. You shook your head. The thought of someone having a crush on you was incomprehensible, so you concluded to a no. Maybe he was like that around everyone. You let out a sigh with the slightest tinge of disappointment.

When you walked into your class, you cleared your mind as the bell rang. Starting off the day with one of the most boring subjects.

History.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Two things:  
> 1) You know when you laugh, but you don't make a sound, so all that comes out is just a little puff of air out of your nose?? What is that called??? I read like three articles on it and I couldn't find any word I liked. If you guys have a word that we could use, I would gladly be up to making a dictionary for my stories and putting it in there!  
> 2) Okay, I'm sort of a nice person too, but you don't realize how badly I wanted to roast Natalie and her friends like a Thanksgiving turkey on the sun. But I ended up not, because I had to keep writing in character!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter! I am so thankful for all of the kudos and hits I received. Honestly, I actually broke out in tears the moment I saw the first kudos and hits! I'm not lying, my friends can back me up on that. I'm so happy people like this story, and I will make sure I finish it.  
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked this story! Every one of them is appreciated.  
> Constructive criticism is also encouraged!
> 
> Leave a comment if you have an idea of a word that I could use. I didn't like any one of the words I found, so maybe you could find one.
> 
> See you soon, my beans!
> 
> P.S. it's currently 12 am where I live and I am so tired and didn't bother to check for any mistakes. I usually don't make many while I'm writing, but I apologize!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that first chapter was great for you, I've already been working on the next one. I have a tumblr, but I don't use it much. Here it is, if you want it.  
> http://www.tumblr.com/blog/pepepeanut
> 
> I shall see you soon, my beans


End file.
